Listening to the Rain
by MidnightBlaze
Summary: My Gundam Wing fanfic. Yes, I wrote it under the pseudonym Dark Trista, but decided to put it up under this name cuz more people read this one. R/R please.
1. Listening to the Rain ch 1

Listening to the Rain The rain covered the window as my tears covered my face

Listening to the Rain  
  
The rain covered the window as my tears covered my face. She was gone, gone forever, and I couldn't do anything about it. I slammed my fist into the wall next to my bed. "Damnitall," I screamed. "Love, why did you have to do that?"  
  
Flashback  
  
The knife felt so cold against my skin as I held the blade to my throat. "If you kill yourself, I'll have to kill myself, too." I cried, watching her tears poor down her cheeks as she cocked the gun. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't... Don't you do that... Don't!" I screamed, my last "Don't" covered in the noise of the gun shot.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I cringed as I remembered the explosion of the gun mixed with the guttural cry from my throat. I remembered how I dropped the knife and rain to her side, holding her long past her last breath. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I turned on the radio. It was Fuel playing "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)". 'God,' I thought, 'Please, anything but this. I'd even rather listen to Shaggy, then this.' I couldn't change the station, and the music didn't stop.  
  
"Don't fall away, and leave me to myself. Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding in my hands...."  
  
The music played along, and I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Looking at the shelf parallel from my refrigerator, I saw her picture. I reached and picked it up, staring deeply into those brown eyes. Tears came again, and lightening flashed bright in the night sky. All noise vanished as I grasped the long blade of the knife and began to tear into my skin, as though it were butter. A gorgeous red trickle of blood grew as I drew the knife over the major vein in my arm. Shortly, a deep, warm pain coursed through my body, leaving me at peace and at rest. I switched hands, and repeated the procedure on my other arm. The red trickle, then the pain. I sighed and lay down onto my couch. I reached for a piece of paper, anything at all I could write on. It turned out to be an advertisement. I wrote, in my own blood, "Goodbye." Slowly fading out of consciousness, I muttered, "I'm coming, Angel. Please, wait for me!"


	2. Listening to the Rain ch 2

Listening to the Rain The rain covered the window as my tears covered my face

_Ok, chapter 2. The Prequel. I hope you enjoy it... All disclaimer's apply._

It was about 12 in the afternoon when I saw her for the first time. I don't know what year; they've all sort of melted together. Things tend to do that when all you live for is battle. Ask Wufei, he'll tell you. As I was saying, it was 12 noon, and I had been trudging through the mundane schedule of my new 'school' life. Don't they know that I could teach just about every class in that school? Well, I was standing in the courtyard, listening half-heartedly to Duo -God, but he talks insecintly- prattle on. A car, a very nice car, suddenly pulled up through the courtyard and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen stepped out. A girl of her same age dashed up to her and said,  
"Relena! You're back!" Inside, I froze, but my countenance remained the same. This was Relena Dorlin? This beautiful girl was the girl I was assigned to kill? Man, life sucks. I simply couldn't believe it. I told Duo to shut up, and walked away from him, headed back to my dorm. Relena obviously watched me, and for some reason ran after me.  
"Hello," she said. "Are you the famous pilot, Heero Yuy?"  
"Maybe," I said gruffly. "Depends on who's asking." I gave her a slight glare, warning her to watch her words carefully.  
"My name is Relena Dorlin. I am the daughter of an emissary who was recently killed. I was wondering if you could help me, but, if you're not Heero, then I'll keep looking." She looked at me straight on, never looking down, never backing off. She was strong; I liked that in my women.  
"Well, I am Heero Yuy, but I don't help anyone unless it helps me. How will it help me, little girl?" She gave me a disgusted look at the term, 'little girl'. I ignored it.  
"For YOUR information," she said indignantly, "I am 17 years old. I am NO little girl." She growled under her breath. "I will give you as much money as I have if you will assist me in destroying the Peacecraft's. My father told me, with his last dieing breath, that I should avoid them at all costs. Please, Heero, will you help me?" She gave me the most pitiful look of helplessness, but I knew that she was so strong without me. I just about fell in love with her right then and there. In fact, some times, I believe I did. Why else would I have done what I was just about to do?  
"All right, Relena, I'll help you." I sighed and closed my eyes. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. Listening to the Rain ch 3

Listening to the Rain The rain covered the window as my tears covered my face

"Man, you are so f.u.b.a.r." Duo said to me when I told him of my promise to Relena. "Aren't you supposed to kill this girl? HEEELLO? Mr. Mission, what happened to your 'Fulfill or die' philosophy?" I gave him an evil glare, but he didn't realize it because he was too busy babbling. "There's only one reason why a guy would do something like that. But, you.... You can't be..." I attempted to hold in a blush. "You like this chick? Sure, she's hot, but man! She's your prey, man!" I growled and walked out of the room. I didn't need to be treated this way. He yelled out after me, "Hey man, just don't get in trouble over this chick, alright?" I growled again, but this time was at myself. He was right, and that in and of itself pissed me off. I couldn't let myself be sucked into this! I had to get a hold of myself. I walked outside and got onto my motorcycle. Starting the engine, I decided that I needed to go see Wing ZERO. I quickly rode to the covert spot, and climbed up onto it. Sitting in the cockpit, I chose this moment to meditate, and to think about my mission. This was something that I never had done before. Question a mission? I mean, what was that? It was strange, unnatural. However... This girl, she made me do things that I never had done before. I felt so, so good around her. I was used to feeling in charge, angry, powerful, but never anything like this. She had an air about her that just made me want to stay with her forever. But, of course, that was crazy talk. I couldn't... I mean, a Gundam pilot can't love anyone. Love? Did I just say that word? Could I possibly love her already? We had just met today... And yet! Gods! I think that I did. And, now, now that I look back on it, I know that I did.  
  
"Heero?" A gentle voice asked as I slept on the couch in the lounge the next day. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up. It was Relena. My heart jumped into my throat.  
"Yes, Relena? What is it?" I tried to sound tough, but I was not only half asleep, but surprised at the fact she had come up to me in public.  
"I was just wondering if you had gotten any information about the Peacecraft's yet." She looked at me with imploring eyes, but her voice had a slight edge to it. She was definitely hiding some emotion, but she was doing it so well, I could not detect it. I looked at her and sighed.  
"No, Miss Dorlin," I said, correcting my prior mistake. She reached into her bag. "And, I have no doubt that you have some for me, eh?" She half-smiled and handed me a folder.  
"Yes, I do. I have the information that I found on the Internet, but you are going to need to learn much more than the little I have. Mr. Yuy," she began, and trailed off. I waited for her to resume speaking.  
"Yes, Miss Dorlin?" I said, trying to inspire her to speak her mind.  
"I just wanted to say... Well, be careful. They are quite a formidable foe." I smiled for joy inside, but only nodded my head.  
"Yes, Miss." I said, and she left. I sighed, and began to rifle through the papers. There were many pages of information, and a few pictures. I already knew a very little about the Peacecraft family. They ruled the Sank kingdom, and the only known heir was Milliardo Peacecraft, who has since disappeared. I questioned why Relena wanted me to destroy the family. Was it simply because her father had warned her? Or did she have a personal vendetta to attend to? Suddenly, I received a call on my cell phone.  
"Hello? I'll be there." I collected my things and ran to my room. Then, I jumped on my motorcycle, and got into Wing ZERO. I had a mission to attend to.


End file.
